


Well Dressed Angel

by madeforme



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeforme/pseuds/madeforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title subject to change </p><p>"Maybe it was the immense amount of red bull he’s had over the past ten hours making him hallucinate but Mike could have sworn he just saw a little girl walk by his cubicle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Dressed Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fic so please let me know how I did, but don't kill me. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it, I'll try to update as soon as I can :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Maybe it was the immense amount of red bull he’s had over the past ten hours making him hallucinate but Mike could have sworn he just saw a little girl walk by his cubicle. He shook his head, blinked a few times but she was still there and walking to Harvey’s office. Right by Donna, too, who just smiled at her and kept at her work. Mike was now thoroughly confused seeing as this child, no more than five, could walk right into the firm, past Donna, and into Harvey’s office, onto his couch. He was about to get up and ask Donna who it was when-

“I could hear you thinking from the elevators.” Harvey was suddenly by his side, making him jump and flail slightly. He looked up at him to see a smirk gracing his lips and an all too amused look in his eyes.

“Jesus, Harvey! Don’t do that, man.” Mike sighed as he tried to compose himself. “Yeah, I’m just in overdrive from working all night. Yeah.” Harvey chuckled at his failed attempt at coherency before walking away with a slight shake of his head. Mike continued to mumble to himself about seeing things and needing a shower and some rest. After about fifteen minutes of collecting his thoughts and double checking all his work, he headed over to Donna. As he walked over he was thinking of a way to bring up the strange child without seeming like he was completely delusional, but before he could even breach the topic she told him to go right in without even looking up or stopping her work.

Mike walked into Harvey’s office and took a minute to take in the scene before him. Everything seemed completely normal; Harvey was at his desk looking over files of a case from the previous day with a coffee in hand from Donna and he could hear the low sound of one of Harvey’s records filling the room. Mike tried to get a sense of what was going on but he picked up nothing. There was no tension, no weird feeling in the air. The only thing out of place was the blonde five year-old sitting on the couch to his right. Now that he was in here, he finally got a chance to take a good look at her. She was wearing a green sweater with patches on her elbows, sleeves rolled up to mid forearm. Her pants were a whitish-grey color, the material looked close to khaki, but they hugged her legs a little closer. They were cuffed at the bottom and attached to a pair of suspenders that went over her shoulders, loosely clipped to the front of her waistband. On her feet was a pair of white colored oxfords. Her outfit finished off with a floral scarf tied around her head in a headband fashion, with her blonde hair done up in a messy bun. It was all a little too much for a kid, if you asked him. Right at that moment said little girl looked up at him and said “Daddy says it’s not nice to stare.” Her eyes flicked over to Harvey as if to seek approval, which he gave in the form of a small smile and nod. Once she saw this, she cast her glance back to her coloring book and set back to her task of shading in Rapunzel’s green eyes, much like her own. 

Mike couldn't quite fully process what he just saw but once it clicked he started sputtering “D-Daddy?!” It came out as a high pitched squeak. He coughed and regained his composure. With an accusatory glance, Mike stepped up to his boss’ desk and harshly whispered “Harvey, why is she calling you daddy? Did you kidnap this poor girl?” He threw a worried look over his shoulder at the rosy cheeked angel wondering if this was really a product of his sleep deprived mind. 

For the first time since he walked into the office Harvey spoke up. “She’s referring to me as ‘daddy’ because I am her father. That is the usual term of endearment used by kids towards their fathers, yes?” Though his eyes did not leave the paper he was overlooking, Mike knew he was rolling them. He was stunned. Harvey- a father? Mike was almost sure this had never come up in any conversation before because he would have definitely remembered that. After he was done recovering from the initial shock of it all, he realized she looked so much like Harvey that he's astounded he missed it in the first place. The blonde hair came from Harvey, as much as he tried to cover up his natural color. Her green eyes, though, Mike assumed came from whoever the mother was. Given how that could be a sore subject, he decided to wait to approach that later when he had time alone with Harvey. “She has your strong jaw Harvey, I bet that she's just as stubborn as you.”

At this, Harvey chuckled and raised his eyes to his beautiful daughter. “That she is, going to make one damn good lawyer some day. Right, baby?” Mike had not thought the young girl had been paying attention to the conversation happening between himself and Harvey but when she heard her father's question her eyes lit up. “Just like daddy!” she exclaimed. “One day, I'm gonna grow up to be as smart as daddy and I'm gonna be the best.” All of this was said very matter-of-fact. 

“I see you are already training her well.” Mike was now, without a doubt, convinced this was Harvey Specter's kid. Though he was a bit surprised how well she sat still considering she was five years old. He assumed it was the coloring book; when a Specter put their mind to something, they gave it 110%. 

Mike was still wondering about the mother of the girl and whether or not she was still in the picture. Her face didn't match that of Scottie or Zoe, so he ruled out the two of them. Mike didn't know any other woman Harvey had been remotely serious with for the length of time he's known him. Although Harvey did a spectacular job of keeping secrets. The proof of that was currently coloring in Toothless in her Disney coloring book. Mike was planning on when and where to confront Harvey later in the day when a cough brought him out of his thoughts.

“Not that this hasn't been fun, but I did call you in here because I have work for you. The Davidson briefs.” Harvey pointed to a box by his desk on the floor. “Now shoo.” He waved Mike off dismissively and went back to the papers on his desk. Mike had no choice but to take the box filled with briefs and wait to be able to speak with his boss.


End file.
